


Smoothie

by Onki



Series: Klance && Coffee [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: "Hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in" prompt





	Smoothie

Finally the day was over and Keith was no longer obligated to socialize with self entitled pricks that flood the coffee shop _every. Single. Damn. Day._

He was already taking off his apron, when he heard the bell chime.

“Can’t you fucking read? We’re closed,” Keith said while turning around to stab the asshole with the broom. Only he froze where he stood.

The guy that dared to come in five minutes before closing was one handsome looking motherfu-

He must’ve noticed Keith’s pause, because he gave Keith a shit eating grin.

“So is it closed?”

“ _Fine._ What do you want?” Keith aggressively put on his apron back on, tying the knot at his back with more force than necessary. Hey, at least the asshole in front of him was being polite. Keith wasn’t a monster. (Also only human. A very thirsty human who hadn’t had a hookup for centuries now.)

“Heard your hazelnut mocha smoothies are legendary,” he was taking out his wallet, looking up to check it on the board menu.

“Everything is better than your average coffee shop drinks here,” Keith huffed, before fetching the necessary ingredients.

He was tired and all, but still, mixing up a drink felt almost therapeutic – adding everything on autopilot. Keith looked up while the blender did its work only to catch the guy checking him out. Their eyes met when his eyes trailed up, landing on Keith’s face last.

And the audacity of him. Didn’t even look away or became flustered, only giving him a simple wink. Keith felt all too familiar tug in his belly at that. He looked away first, trying not to flush. Under no circumstance he will fucking give this asshole the satisfaction of any reaction. (Maybe this is why he couldn’t get laid for the past few months. But, no, it’s still a mystery.)

Keith poured the drink into the cup, adding a whipped cream on top.

“Thanks –” he looked at Keith’s nametag on his chest with squinted eyes, “ _Keith._ ”

Keith didn’t know what to do. Should he ask his number? Say ‘No problem’? But instead his brain short-circuited and he scowled and said-

“Thanks.”

Idiot!


End file.
